1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to document browsing and, more particularly, to sharing document content via a browser toolbar.
2. Description of Related Art
The advent of the global Internet and the World Wide Web (“web”) has given users throughout the world the capability to quickly and easily access and retrieve information stored at remote locations. Through the web, users may access, via laptop or desktop computers at their home or business (or via other types of devices such as PDAs, public Internet terminals, etc.), documents stored anywhere in the world. When accessing documents via the web, users may desire to share content contained in the accessed documents with other users. To share the content, a user may, for example, copy a portion of a document being browsed, manually open an e-mail client, manually open a new e-mail message, and then manually paste the portion of the document within the e-mail message. Sharing document content in such a manner, however, may be undesirably cumbersome and time consuming.